Secret
by StoriesOfANobody
Summary: Jack and Kim try to keep something a secret. I do not own Kickin it characters or show. To check out my other stories just click on my username.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your do

**Secret**

Jack:

I was in the dojo, practicing with my bow staff, when Kim came in.

"Hey, Kim." I said rushing towards her to give her a hug.

"Jack, wait!" Kim said, stopping me in my tracks. "Some kid at school spilled blue cheese dressing on my shirt. I still reek of it." Kim explained.

"Boy, I'm glad you stopped me or I'd be puking my guts out right now." I joked. She smiled at me.

"So, I don't know what to do. I can't just stay five feet from you all day." Kim said her frown now back.

Let me recap for you. Kim and I have been dating for about a week and still haven't told the guy's. We're afraid it will mess every thing up. Oh, and I can't stand blue cheese.

"Just change into your gi." I stated. "Can't. Same kid spilled blue cheese on it too." She frowned. Jerk.

I thought for a while and came up with a idea. "Kim, it's only on your shirt right?" I asked. "Yeah…Jack, what's your plan?" Kim asked. "I have a shirt you can borrow!" I said going to my locker and pulling it out.

Nothing fancy, just a black T-shirt.

"Jack…" Kim trailed off.

"I know it will be a little big but it's better than staying away from me all day." I said. "You got that right." Kim said. I tossed the shirt to her and she went to put it on.

I went back to practice. This time punching dummies. I did this about twenty times before Kim came back.

She put her shirt in her locker as I walked up behind her.

"Now can I hug you?" I asked. "I guess so." She giggled. I gave her a big hug and spun her around. "Jack!" she laughed.

I set her down and was about to kiss her but the guys walked in. I jumped back.

"Whassup, guys. Why is Kim wearing Jack's shirt?" Jerry said. "Uh…" Kim said, biting her lip.

"Kim's shirt smelled like blue cheese." I said.

"Okay?" Milton said unsure of what was going on before they came in.

They went to change and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "That was close." I said, turning to Kim. She nodded and asked, "How long do you think they will be in there?" "Long enough to do this." I answered, wrapping my arms around her. Kim smiled as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Hey, Jack have you…" Rudy said. He decided to walk in now?

"Yes! You're finally together!" he shouted and ran to the changing rooms. "Rudy, wait! Do not tell the guys about…And he's gone." I tried to stop him but it was to late.

"Holy Christmas nuts! They kissed?!" I heard Milton scream. "Whoo!" Jerry hollered. "Finally! Wishes do come true!" Eddie yelled.

They ran out and saw Kim wrapped in my arms. They started yelling and dancing. "Wait, we thought you would be mad." I said confused.

"MAD?" Jerry said. He looked at everyone else and they busted out laughing. "We have been waiting forever for you guys to date." Eddie said.

"Well, I'm treating all of you to Falafel Phil's. Come on." Rudy said.

"We'll catch up later." Kim said. "Now that that's over with…may I call you my girlfriend?" I asked. "Only if I call you my boyfriend." She countered. "Done. Now let's go eat." I said, pulling her towards the door.

**T****H****E****E****N****D**

comment here...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's not longer. This is the last chapter.

Kim and I arrived at Phil's and sat down beside each other. Enjoying the parade of questions, we ordered fries to share. "How did you guys get together?" Milton asked. "Well, remember that time we skipped practice right after the gang split up? I asked Kim on a date." I said.

"No way. Did she say yes?" Jerry asked, stupidly.

"Eddie, smack Jerry for me, would you?" Kim said. Eddie agreed and hit Jerry on the back of the head. "Ow." Jerry reacted.

"After that my mom hosted a Christmas party. We invited Jack and his family. My younger brother, decided that it would be funny to hang mistletoe over our head and make us kiss. Then, we decided to go out and not tell you because we thought you would be mad that we were spending more time together." Kim explained. "Yep. That's our story." I said nodding my head.

"Who, besides us, know about this?" Rudy asked, popping a falafel ball in his mouth. "Our parents and siblings. Oh, and Phil." I said.

"Yep, I knew about the Jack and Kim. Oh, such deep in the love." Phil said, handing us our fries and disappearing into the kitchen. I picked up a fry and twirled it in the ketchup.

"When did you grow a crush on each other?" Eddie asked as we ate the French fries. I thought hard for a moment then answered, "I think it was the day I met her but it could have been in my dreams. I get them mixed up." Kim giggled and blushed. "It was the time he tried to saved me from Ricky Weaver." She said.

"Kim, we better get going it's already 4:30. The movie starts soon." I lied looking at my watch. "Okay. Bye guys." Kim said with slight confusion, as we got up and headed for the door. "Have a nice date." Eddie called. "Later." Jerry said turning toward his garlic falafel balls. "Bye." Rudy and Milton said at the same time. "How long do you think it will take them to relies the movie theater isn't open?" Kim asked when we were out of ear shot. "I don't know. I was just tired of all those questions." I replied and we started towards Circus Burger.

End


End file.
